The present invention relates generally to the field of database management, and more particularly to optimizing column arrangement of a table.
Databases store large amounts of information. Specific bits of data are accessed by queries written in a particular interface language, such as Structured Query Logic (SQL). Databases are accessed with such queries through software typically referred to as Database Management Systems (DBMS). Database optimization involves maximizing the speed and efficiency with which data is retrieved by the DBMS from a database. By making choices in how a database is designed or arranged, the performance of enhancement of the DBMS can be increased.